Magic Mirror
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: AU. Seorang penyihir berambut pirang muncul dari balik cermin dan menemani Armin yang kesepian di kamar kecilnya. BL inside. Don't Like, Don't Read. Based on Magic Mirror by HitoshizukuP.


Sepi.

Sudah lama tidak kudengar suara kakek. Biasanya ia akan berbicara sedikit ketika mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untukku. Bahkan, sekarang bukan ia yang mengantarkannya untukku.

Mungkin ia sedang sibuk.

Dengan menyeret kakiku, aku merapikan kamarku. Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan dengan kaki seperti ini sehingga aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sehari-hari yang ringan. Walaupun aku butuh setidaknya satu tahun agar terbiasa.

Kakiku sangat sulit digerakkan. Dokter Grisha sekalipun tidak mengerti mengapa. Ia bilang mungkin ini gejala kelumpuhan.

Aku naik ke tempat tidurku dengan susah payah, aku tidak boleh menyulitkan orang lain walaupun keadaanku seperti ini. Terkadang teman masa kecilku, Mikasa dan Eren, datang menemuiku dan menemaniku. Sudah hampir enam bulan mereka tidak mengunjungiku.

Mungkin mereka juga sedang sibuk.

Sambil membaca buku, aku memasang telingaku. Mencoba menangkap suara-suara di luar jendela berjeruji yang terletak di sebelah ranjangku. Suara ledakan dan dentingan metal terdengar di jauh sana.

"Hari ini juga ramai, ya."

Dalam diam aku berharap sebaliknya.

* * *

**~Magic Mirror~**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ****© Hajime Isayama**

**AU.****BL ahead, Don't Like, Don't Read. Contains a spoonful of OOCness.**

* * *

Aku menaruh bukuku di meja samping ranjang. Aku turun dari ranjang perlahan, kemudian membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

Aku memang sangat menyukai buku.

Bagi seseorang yang tidak mungkin berjalan ke dunia luar sepertiku, hanya buku lah yang menjadi teman. Jendela yang menunjukkanku gambaran mengenai dunia di luar kamar kecil ini.

Aku sedikit meringis keika mendengar suara dentuman dan merasakan sekitarku bergetar. Sepertinya dekat.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas ketika mendengar kegaduhan di luar. Tak bisakah mereka menyelesaikan semua ini baik-baik? Aku sudah lelah, tidurku harus selalu terganggu oleh suara-suara mereka.

Kutata buku-buku itu pada sebuah rak kecil yang cukup rendah untuk kujangkau. Kakek membuatkannya untukku. Seluruh buku di rak ini sudah kubaca, biasanya kakek memberiku buku baru secara rutin setiap satu minggu sekali. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat.

Aku menatap sebuah cermin besar yang ukurannya hampir melebihi tinggi badanku. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun dari Mikasa dan Eren. Untuk merapikan penampilanku, katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil ketika itu.

Kuusap permukaannya yang cukup berdebu. Sudah dua minggu sejak aku membersihkan cermin itu. Aku mengambil selembar kain pembersih dan mulai mengusapnya perlahan dari bawah hingga atas.

Dan aku terlonjak kaget ketika melihat refleksiku di cermin.

"UWAAAH!"

Aku terjatuh cukup keras.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Apakah aku mengejutkanmu?"

Mulutku ternganga.

Itu... bayanganku?

Tidak, tidak. Bayanganku akan melakukan apapun yang aku lakukan. Tetapi, ia bicara sendiri dan aku mendengarnya dengan jelas!

Ia... ia memang mirip aku, tetapi lebih dewasa. Seperti versi dewasaku.

Tunggu... lalu dia itu apa?!

"K—kau siapa?"

Sosok dalam cermin iu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku? Aku seorang penyihir."

* * *

**~Magic Mirror~**

* * *

...apa?

Penyihir? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"...jangan bercanda. Penyihir itu hanya ada dalam dongeng, kan?"

Ia terawa lagi.

"Armin Arlert."

...namaku?

"Berdirilah."

Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku. Suatu perintah yang tidak mungkin kulakukan.

"...aku tidak bisa."

"Mengapa tidak dicoba terlebih dahulu?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Kakiku tidak dapat digerakkan! Untuk merangkak saja aku sudah susah payah."

"Apakah kau ingin bisa berjalan kembali?"

Aku menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu berdirilah."

Aku mencoba unuk berdiri, berpegangan pada bingkai cermin di depanku. Aku berdiri dengan mudah.

...tunggu, mudah?

Figur di dalam cermin itu tersenyum kembali.

"Tidak sulit, kan?"

Aku kembali menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"K—kenapa...?"

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku ini seorang penyihir. Seorang penyihir yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu dan mengembalikan senyum di wajahmu."

Aku perlahan menyentuhkan tanganku pada tangannya yang melekat di permukaan cermin.

Hangat. Padaha ia terpisahkan oleh cermin.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes.

"Namamu...?"

"Irvin."

Dengan suara yang bergetar, aku mengucap,

"...bisa kau panggil namaku lagi?"

Ia hanya tersenyum dan terlihat seperti menggenggam tanganku.

"Armin."

* * *

**~Magic Mirror~**

* * *

Irvin.

Penyihir di balik cermin itu selalu menemaniku.

Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian walaupun berada di kamar ini. Aku pun bisa berjalan-jalan ke sudut manapun yang aku mau. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin keluar kamar. Cukuplah aku di sini bersama Irvin. Duniaku hanyalah kamar ini dan Irvin.

Suatu ketika, aku menyadari bahwa keadaan di luar tidaklah lagi segaduh dulu. Ku intip dari balik jendela, banyak pria berseragam sedang berjalan santai dengan keluarga mereka. Aku juga melihat Mikasa dan Eren sedang berjalan bersama dokter Grisha. Aku tersenyum.

Perang telah berakhir.

Aku menghampiri lelaki berambut pirang itu dan menyampaikan kabar gembiranya. Kali ini, aku tidak akan dirundung perasaan was-was lagi akan kehilangan Irvin karena ketakutan akan peluru yang meleset. Aku merasa sangat senang. Kami tertawa bersama di ruangan sepi ini.

Aku merasa hidupku sangat lengkap.

Namun, aku masih belum tahu keberadaan kakekku.

Selama ini yang mengantarkan makananku adalah ibu dari Eren. Ketika kutanyakan tenang kakek, ia selalu bilang kakek sedang sibuk bekerja. Padahal, aku tahu kakek sudah tidak mungkin dipekerjakan lagi karena umurnya sudah tergolong tua.

"Irvin...?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau memberitahu tentang keberadaan kakekku?"

Aku melihat ekspresi Irvin yang sedikit terkejut. Tetapi, ia kembali tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Boleh saja."

Dengan satu jentikkan jari, Irvin menunjukkan pemandangan pemakaman kepadaku. Sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama kakekku terlihat. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"...kakek?"

Irvin terlihat sangat khawatir melihatku yang sudah hampir menangis. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada tanganku.

Hangat.

"Armin... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku hanya bisa menangis.

Irvin mencoba untuk menenangkanku, tidak pernah meninggalkan tempatnya di dalam cermin itu hingga aku merasa sedikit tenang.

"Armin..."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Berdo'alah untuknya."

...benar.

Aku harus mendo'akan kakekku, berterima kasih padanya yang telah merawatku hingga kini. Tetapi, apakah akan sampai?

"Apakah kakekku akan mendengarnya?"

"Tentu, do'a seorang anak manis sepertimu pasti akan terdengar."

Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Irvin."

* * *

**~Magic Mirror~**

* * *

Dulu, semasa kecil, aku pernah bermimpi.

Aku ingin tinggal di sebuah kastil yang besar dan megah seperti di dalam dongeng. Dengan pakaian yang indah dan perpustakaan besar yang berisikan buku-buku yang belum pernah kubaca sebelumnya.

"Lalu, kau adalah seorang putri di kastil itu."

Irvin tertawa kecil ketika aku menceritakannya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Aku ini, kan, laki-laki!"

"Tapi kau cantik seperti anak perempuan."

Pipiku sedikit panas ketika mendengar ucapan itu darinya. Dia ini suka sekali menggodaku, sih!

"Kau benar-benar ingin tinggal di tempat itu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengabulkannya untukmu?"

Masih aku terpaku pada wajah tampannya yang sedang tersenyum lembut, rumah dan kamar kecil ini berubah menjadi kastil keinginanku.

Kamarku dipenuhi rak-rak buku yang besar dan berisikan penuh buku-buku yang belum pernah kubaca, pakaianku berubah menjadi pakaian yang halus dan bersih, ranjangku pun berubah menjadi sebuah ranjang yang seperti dipakai keluarga kerajaan.

Aku terpana.

"Semua ini... untukku?"

Irvin mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja untukmu."

Aku sudah ingin menangis bahagia di depannya, tetapi ia langsung menaruh telunjuknya ke arah bibirku.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya, Armin?"

Aku mengangguk senang.

* * *

**~Magic Mirror~**

* * *

Sepi.

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak melihat sosok Irvin di cermin itu. Padahal biasanya ia selalu ada ketika aku terbangun.

Aku langsung turun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil sapu tangan, mengusap cermin besar itu perlahan ketika aku mendengar suara lembut yang kukenal.

"Armin..."

Aku terlonjak senang dan langsung melihat ke arah cermin.

"...Irvin?"

Raut mukanya... tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat tersenyum sedih.

"Ada apa...? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi,"

Aku membulatkan mataku.

Pergi? Kemana?

"Irvin... akan meninggalkanku?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Mulutku seakan kaku. Aku tak bisa berbicara. Hanya airmataku yang kini mengalir deras di pipiku.

"Maafkan aku, Armin. Jika aku tidak pergi, semua sihir ini akan hilang."

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin Irvin pergi.

Kembali kusentuhkan tanganku pada tangan hangatnya di balik cermin. Suaraku bergetar, tak rela melepaskan sosok pria di depanku.

"Kumohon... jangan pergi..."

Irvin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dunia di balik cermin ini, adalah dunia yang berkebalikan dengan duniamu. Pertemuan kita seperti sekarang ini, seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan."

Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya.

"Tetapi, aku pasti akan mengingatmu. Senyumanmu, tangismu, dan segalanya."

"Irvin..."

"Karena itu, kau juga jangan melupakanku, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang basah. Masih tidak ingin melepaskan sosok Irvin di depanku yang kini makin lama makin menghilang.

"Jangan menangis, Armin. Tersenyumlah..."

Figurnya yang tersenyum lembut adalah penanda kali terakhir aku melihat sosoknya. Aku terjatuh, merasakan kakiku sangat lemas. Aku masih terus sesenggukkan di depan cermin sambil menggumamkan namanya berulang kali.

Aku tidak butuh kastil ini, tidak butuh semua yang kumiliki sekarang. Bahkan aku tak membutuhkan kaki yang bisa berjalan, jika itu artinya aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan lembut sekali lagi.

Aku akan terus menunggunya di sini. Membersihkan cermin dingin di depanku ini.

Hingga ia akan kembali menemuiku dan mengusir kesepian di hatiku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

A/N: hdkahdwsksjla sipp saya nulis apa ini 8"D saya tulis ini berdasarkan lagu Magic Mirror-nya HitoshizukuP yang dinyanyiin Len sama Rin. Ngga kok, saya nggak masukin lirik di sini jadi namanya apa ya? Song-verse? Yah pokoknya itu lah ya 8"D and yesh I use Irvin here because Irvin is just lebih keren than Erwin /jdug semoga puas dengan cerita saya, dan mohon kritik atau reviewnya jika berkenan~

**Salam EruAru,**

**Aya**


End file.
